


Coming Home

by alexme7_7



Series: Street Vigilante AU [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Jeremy comes home after a long four months.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Jeremy and Michael ran away from their foster home at thirteen. At seventeen, Jeremy Heere is threatened into going back to the foster home until he is eighteen like Michael.

It had been a while. They had seen each other last week. A hushed conversation in the aisle of a 7/11 near the school they had put Jeremy in, two of Jeremy’s new friends, people he was starting to trust, waiting outside as the two boys met.

Michael wanted to say something about the dark bruise on Jeremy’s wrist. But, selfishly, he decided to stay in the stolen happiness of the moment. The small whispers, the giggle Jeremy gave him when Michael said something he couldn’t remember now, the drawn out hug despite the odd look the cashier had given them as they walked out together. Michael knew that Jeremy knew that Michael had seen it anyways. There was an unspoken understanding. They could talk about it when Jeremy was home.

Regardless of the last time Michael had seen Jeremy, it had been too long. Finally, Michael would have Jeremy and not have to worry about time, or who saw, or what was going to happen to either of them.

Now Jeremy was coming home. It was his birthday yesterday, and Michael hadn’t even been able talk to him. Aside from quick, quiet meetings, they had been completely cut off from each other. He took a breath and thought about all the birthday’s they would have together now that Jeremy was finally free, officially eighteen. No longer a minor, no longer a ward of the state, no longer forced to live the nightmare they had thought they had escaped at thirteen. God, the past four months had felt more like years.

Michael could see his breath, and tried to pretend like his hands were shaking from the cold as he stuffed them into his pockets. Every sound on the street in the early morning was enough to turn Michael’s head. Too many cars passed slowly by, teasing Michael as he sat on the stairs of their apartment building, waiting for the taxi.

Their apartment. Michael was so proud to call it that. He had gotten the keys, with Jake’s help, at the beginning of the month. He didn’t have much to put in there, only what he had dragged from their old apartment, but it felt like home nonetheless. A carton of ice cream Michael had splurged on was waiting for them, a late birthday present for Jeremy. Maybe they could sit on the mattress in the middle of the room and pretend like they were alright for one night. Maybe Michael was being too greedy.

A slow breath and a blink and suddenly a yellow taxi was pulling up in front of him. Michael stumbled to his feet, watching awkwardly from the stairs as Jeremy paid the cab driver and lugged his duffle out of the car.

Jeremy had a black eye and a split lip. Michael let out another breath and took Jeremy’s duffle bag from him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They walked up to the second floor, Jeremy quietly trailing behind Michael, letting his fingers drag against the wall as they walked in silence. Michael’s mind was roaring, but his lips were in a fine-pressed line. He unlocked the door, letting Jeremy go in first before closing it behind them and locking it again.

Michael couldn’t breathe. Jeremy stared back at him and his heart just stopped. The swollen eye and busted lip didn’t stop Jeremy from giving him the saddest attempt at a reassuring smile he had ever seen.

“You’re here,” Michael whispered, the surprise in his own voice taking him off guard.

Jeremy was in his arms in an instant. Michael felt something snap inside of him, but at the same time, something else was refilled. Tears streamed down both their faces, Michael only knowing Jeremy mirrored him by the growing damp patch on his shoulder and the heaving of his back. Michael was louder, clinging as he sobbed.

Michael pulled back desperately, letting a hand ghost up to Jeremy’s face, a thumb on his cheek.

“I missed you,” Jeremy whispered.

Michael replied with lips pressed lightly to Jeremy’s forehead, pushing away his guilt and anger to be grateful at what he had in front of him. Jeremy leaned into the touch. Michael let his lips press against Jeremy’s cheek, able to feel a bit of the swelling from Jeremy’s eye. His hand ghosted as Jeremy’s chin. His lips moved delicately to Jeremy’s own, pressing in desperately as he felt Jeremy grab onto his sweater tighter.

The boys broke apart breathlessly, wide-eyed and dazed.

Jeremy leaned in again and Michael met him half way.

Jeremy was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought in comments or hit me up on tumblr at slaygoldponyboy <3


End file.
